Take Care Of My (ex) Boyfriend
by deershixun
Summary: SEKUEL UPDATE!/Summary Inside / bad summary / HunHan - GS / Bagi yang TIDAK suka Sehun - Luhan , close tab aja Biar ga saling bash!
1. Chapter 1

Take care of my (ex) boyfriend

Cast : Sehun – Luhan - Baekhyun

Genre : Hurt Comfort /Angst

Rate : T

Warn! GS. Typo(s) bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

Summary : Hi, aku Luhan. Seorang wanita yang terlalu mencintai pasangannya. Sampai dengan 'dia' yang telah menghianatiku pun aku tidak akan sanggup secepat itu untuk melupakannya. Banyak kenangan yang telah kami lewati. Apakah aku bisa merelakannya? Bantu aku. Aku lelah dengan perasaan merinduku ini.

Bad summary / mungkin ga nyambung / yuk mari dibaca

 **NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.!**

 **BGM : YOUNHA-TAKE CARE OF MY BOYFRIEND (dengerin dari awal-akhir)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

 _When first snow came_

 _We promised that going to walk together this street_

 _but now it's empty street_

Aku semakin merapatkan coat yang sedangku pakai. Salju telah turun sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Membuat sebagian jalanan telah tertutup oleh salju. Aku berjalan dijalanan yang sama ketika pertama kali dia melamarku. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, betapa bahagianya diriku saat itu. Mataku melihat sekelilingku, banyak muda-mudi yang bepergian, entah itu kesekolah, ke restaurant, ataupun kecaffe, sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri mereka, _mungkin_.

Sebagian mereka mungkin sepasang kekasih, terlihat dari mereka yang bergandengan tangan, ada yang saling merangkul, ada pula yang mencium kening kekasihnya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Iya, tersenyum pahit.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Entah kemana. Yang jelas aku ingin mengingat memoriku tentangnya. Lihatlah, jalanan ini terlihat sangat ramai, _namun mengapa terasa sangat sepi untukku._.

Kutemukan sebuah taman, yang memang sepi. Karena mengingat ini musim dingin. Orang-orang tidak akan sanggup untuk sekedar duduk dibangku taman ini. Namun tidak untukku. Taman ini memiliki kisah tersendiri untukku. Aku berjalan kesebuah kursi panjang yang ditutupi salju. Ku singkirkan sebagian saljunya dengan tanganku yang terbalut kaos tangan, pemberiannya diawal hubungan kami. Ku dudukkan diriku lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Menghirup aroma dinginnya salju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang laki-laki tengah menggandeng erat sebelah tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Walaupun ini musim dingin namun terasa hangat ketika bersama dengannya.**

 **''kita akan kemana?'' tanyaku menoleh melihat wajah tegasnya yang sangat sempurna dimataku, walaupun melihat dari arah samping namun ketampanannya masih sangat jelas terlihat.**

 **''kita berjalan-jalan, Lu'' jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dijalanan ini banyak sekali pasangan berumur maupun remaja yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka dimusim dingin. Aku bahagia karena bisa menikmati dengan kekasihku. Kekasih yang setia menemaniku selama 2 tahun. Aku berharap tahun depan masih bisa menikmati musim dingin bersamanya.**

 **Langkah kakinya terhenti. Lalu mengajakku duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Ia merangkulku dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya.**

 **''Lu..apa kau bahagia?'' tanyanya**

 **''aku sangat bahagia, sayang'' ucapku mantap. ''Bagaimana denganmu?'' tanyaku**

 **''aku sangat sangat sangaat bahagia, bisa bersamamu rusaku sayang'' jawabnya sambil mengusap sayang rambutku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. Tatapan kami bertemu. Dia mencium bibirku. Bibir yang dingin menjadi hangat kembali. Ciuman kami terhenti. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ia pun sama. Aku kembali menatap kearah depan, sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalaku dipundaknya. Selama kami menjalin hubungan, kami berdua tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Aku hanya ingin memberikan dimalam pertama kami. Ia pun menghargaiku sebagai perempuan. Tidak ingin menyentuhku sebelum kami sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Aku sangat kagum dengannya. Karena sangat jarang lelaki yang bisa bertahan tanpa sebuah sentuhan yang lebih intim.**

 **Beberapa saat kami terlarut dalam keheningan. Saat kemudian dia berdiri lalu menghadapku. Ia berjongkok didepanku. Aku bingung dengan tindakannya.**

 **Aku ingin bertanya, namun ia menghentikanku dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirku.**

 **''Lu, dengarkan aku. Kau tau kan selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu?'' tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.**

 **''ini mungkin waktu yang tidak tepat untukmu. Mengingat cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Mungkin juga tidak romantis seperti keinginanmu. Namun ini lah aku Lu. Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintaimu. Oh Sehun yang selama 2 tahun ini bersamamu. Oh Sehun yang tidak akan bisa romantis seperti lelaki lainnya. Aku harap kau mengerti. Dan saat ini aku ingin melamarmu , sayang.'' Ucapannya terhenti sejenak. '' Xi Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku?''**

 **Detak jantungku seakan terhenti mendengar setiap perkataannya. Mataku mulai-berkaca-kaca. aku mengangguk, ''i-iya Sehunie..Aku mau''. Sehun memelukku. Aku terisak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku coatnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang aku yakini itu adalah cincin. Ia lalu memakaikannya dijari manisku.**

 **''ssst..Uljima..'' ucapnya sambil menghapus airmataku.**

 **''aku mencintaimu oh sehun''**

 **''aku lebih mencintaimu sayang''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm holding our small rings and we abandoned all tangled memories_

 _What's wrong_

 _What hates me_

 _I can't think about it_

 _You may like her because she's better than me_

 _I'm sorry, let me back, I miss you_

 _Even you aren't going back to me_

 _Your shadow is written in the heart_

 _Because you look happy with her_

 _So I'll back you off one step back_

 _It's useless holding you_

 _I can't make you smile_

 _I'm not the one who can makes your heart beat_

Aku membuka mataku kembali, merasakan setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Menangis karenanya. Laki-laki yang aku cintai sepenuh hatiku, laki-laki yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikiranku. Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Dadaku serasa terjepit. Sesak sekali. Aku merindukannya, sungguh.

''hiks…'' isakan keluar dari mulutku. Aku membenci akan hal ini. Sebelah tanganku membekap mulutku sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Aku memukul pelan dadaku. Aku tidak ingin menangis seperti ini. Namun airmata _sialan_ ini seakan tidak ingin berhenti. Aku membuka tas kecilku, mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku, _mungkin tidak lagi untuknya._

Sepasang cincin.

Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan kabur, karena genangan airmata ku. Aku menggenggamnya erat. Memori itu mengingatkan ku kembali dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memasuki awal tahun 2015, hubunganku dengannya semakin menghangat. Dia semakin memanjakanku, walaupun aku tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Setiap pagi ia menjemputku ke flat kecilku untuk mengantarku kekampus. Namun tidak dengan pulangnya. Karena jam pulangnya tidak sama dengan jam pulangku dari kampus. Ia adalah seorang manager pemasaran disalah satu perusahaan ternama diKorea. Aku sangat mengerti dirinya.**

 **Ketika kami tidak bisa bertemu, dia ataupun aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat kami merasa tenang. Misalnya; menanyakan kabar, apakah aku atau dia makan dengan baik, dan setelahnya mengucapkan kata '** _ **'aku mencintaimu''.**_

 **Namun tidak dengan beberapa bulan ini, dia jarang menghubungiku. Membalas kata cintaku pun sudah tidak pernah lagi. Aku masih tetap mengerti. Mungkin pekerjaannyalah yang membuat ia seperti ini.**

 **Dan sekarang, ia seakan menghilang. Aku selalu menghubunginya namun ia tidak pernah menanggapi satupun panggilan atau pesan dariku. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya. Aku mencoba ke apartmentnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.**

 **Aku berjalan kearah pemberhentian bis. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia. Aku memainkan ponselku. Berharap sebuah pesan atau panggilan akan muncul dilayar ponselku. Nihil. Itulah jawabannya. Aku menatap kembali jalanan didepanku. Para pejalan kaki tengah menyebrangi jalan karena lampu hijau digantikan dengan lampu merah.**

 **Mataku menyusuri jalanan itu, kemudian terpaku dengan sebuah kendaraan yang sangat aku kenal. Sebuah mobil** _ **Mercedes GLK Class**_ **hitam terpampang nyata didepan mataku. Pengemudinya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan…**

 **…** **..seorang wanita?**

 **Mataku memanas ketika melihatnya mengecup kening wanita itu. Aku ingin menghampirinya, namun terlambat. Ia telah melajukan kembali mobilnya.**

 **Oh Sehun.**

 **Aku mencoba menghubunginya, kemudian sebuah suara diseberang sana menyapa gendang telingaku.**

 **''yeobseo..'' suara husky milik seseorang yang sangat kurindukan menyapa indra pendengaranku.**

 **''….''**

 **''kalau kau tidak ingin berbicara, maka aku akan mematikan sambungannya'' ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku.**

 **''Se-sehunie…''**

 **''eum''**

 **''k-kau dimana?''**

 **''aku? dikantor.'' Jawabnya datar**

 **''apa kau baik-baik saja?''**

 **''eum'' –** _ **aku yang tidak baik-baik saja Hun**_

 **''apa kau sudah makan?''**

 **''eum'' –** _ **kau juga tidak menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku – lagi.**_

 **''Saranghae..'' ucapku sambil membekap mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan nista ini.**

 **''aku sibuk. Ku tutup''-** _ **tut..tut..**_

 **Sambungan terputus. Aku menangis. Bahkan sekarang kau berbohong kepadaku hun. Bahkan sekarang kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Dan bahkan sekarang kau tidak menjawab kata cintaku.** _ **Apa salahku?**_ **pertanyaan itu selalu berputar diotakku. Namun aku tidak tau akan jawabannya.**

 **Hari ini aku pulang kuliah lebih awal, karena dosenku sedang sakit. Aku menekan password flatku dan sungguh saat ini aku terkejut bukan main karena melihat sosok Sehun tengah terlelap diranjangku. Sudah hampir lima bulan lamanya dia tidak pernah menemuiku seperti ini. Sehun mengetahui password flatku, begitupun denganku yang mengetahui password apartmennya. Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati, berlutut didepan wajahnya yang terlihat damai. Sungguh aku merindukannya. Dadaku bergemuruh ingin memeluknya. Tapi sesuatu menghalangiku, entah itu apa. Ponsel sehun yang berada disisinya menyala. Aku mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan.**

 _ **From : Baekie baby**_

 _ **''Sayang, kemarilah. Aku telah membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Aku menunggumu. Saranghae…''**_

 **DEG…..**

 **Tanganku bergetar, aku buru-buru menaruh ponsel itu ketempat semula. Perasaan takut menyelimutiku. Sesak didadaku. Aku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Mataku terarah dengan televisi, namun tidak dengan pikiranku. Pikiranku berkecamuk, melayang entah kemana. Semua pikiran negative menyerangku. Sampai suara deheman mengembalikanku kedunia nyata. Cepat-cepat ku seka airmataku.**

 **''se-sehun..kau telah bangun? Apa kau ingin makan? Aku akan me-''**

 **''Tidak. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang.'' Ucapnya datar dengan menatap kedua mataku dengan tajamnya. Ku lihat dimatanya tidak ada lagi kehangatan untukku, tidak ada lagi tatapan lembutnya untukku. Oh Sehunku telah berubah.**

 **''aku..aku ingin mengembalikan ini'' ucapnya sambil mengembalikan cincin. Aku terdiam ditempat. Mencermati kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya.**

 **''kenapa?'' tanyaku lirih**

 **''…''** **tidak ada jawaban.**

 **''kenapa Hun? Aku mencintaimu'' ucapku menunduk, airmataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi.**

 **Sehun menaruh cincinnya diatas meja, kemudian ia keluar dari flatku. Dia tidak mengatakan alasan apapun. Ia meninggalkanku sendiri. Terisak sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ini aku aku merasa lelah sekali. Beban dipundakku serasa belum terangkat. Padahal hari ini aku dan temanku telah menyelesaikan semua tugas akhir perkuliahan diapartmen temanku. Lalu apa?**

 **Aku berjalan menuju lift. Menunggu pintu lift yang terbuka. Tatapanku kosong. Aku masih memikirkannya. Cincin dijari maniskupun masih terpasang dengan indah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku memakainya kembali. Berharap keajaiban akan datang ketika aku memakainya.** _ **Sebuah pemikiran yang konyol, bukan?**_

 **TING….**

 **Pintu lift terbuka. Aku tercengang. Melihat pemandangan didepanku. Sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman panas, tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh setiap daerah sensitif wanitanya. Aku ingin berlari, namun tubuhku kaku. Sampai dengan mata kami bertemu. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. Sang wanita merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan lalu sedikit tersenyum kepadaku.**

 **''maaf'' kata itu terucap dari bibir wanita itu. Wanita yang sama yang kulihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wanita itu kemudian menarik kekasihku –** _ **Masihkah? Lalu ia mantanku? Tidak. Karena kami belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan-**_ **keluar dari lift. Aku yang sadar, kemudian memasuki lift. Menekan tombol 1. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin untuk keluar dari tempat ini.**

 **Oh sehun dan wanitanya.**

 _ **Apakah wanita itu bisa membahagiakanmu Hunie?**_

 _ **Apakah wanita itu selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum?**_

 _ **Apakah wanita itu selalu bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?**_

 _ **Jika, iya. Mungkinkah aku bisa merelakanmu? Dan Melupakanmu?**_

Aku bertemu kembali dengan awal bulan desember ditahun 2015 ini. Tahun ini serasa bukan tahun-ku. Kalian pasti mengerti. Seandainya saja aku memiliki kekuatan waktu seperti yang dimiliki oleh salah satu member dari boyband ternama korea, mungkin aku akan mengubah waktuku. Kembali ke tahun sebelumnya. Dimana kasih sayang dan kehangatan memenuhi relung hatiku.

Haah...Aku menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk termenung ditaman ini. Aku beranjak untuk kembali keflatku. Membuat segelas coklat panas, mungkin sedikit bisa menghangatkan tubuhku ini.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, bayang-bayang itu kembali menghampiri indra penglihatanku. Aku memejamkan mataku, menggeleng-gelegkan kepalaku pelan untuk menepis semuanya. Aku menyalakan pengahangat ruangan, mengganti seluruh pakaianku, kemudian membuat segelas coklat panas.

Aku duduk diruang tengah menikmati minumanku sambil melihat kearah televisi yang menayangkan kartun favoritku _spongebob_. ''ahhahahaha'' tanpa sadar aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya. Sampai dengan mengingat nya yang suka menemaniku menonton kartun ini. Aku mengganti channel sehingga menayangkan musicshow. Aku sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca masih dingin seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari lagi, natal akan tiba. Apakah aku akan merayakan natal sendiri lagi sama seperti tahun sebelum aku mengenalnya? Apakah aku harus ke China menemui orangtuaku? Ide, itu tidak buruk juga. Mengingat selama aku menjalin kasih dengan Sehun, aku tidak kembali ke China. Orangtuaku mengerti akan hal itu. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dua hari sebelum natal merupakan hari kelulusanku. Akankah ia datang? Tidak. '' _Luhan, jangan terlalu banyak berharap''._

Dan hari itu juga hari terakhirku berada dinegara ini. Aku ingin kembali kenegara asalku. Banyak keluarga yang merindukanku, mengkhawatirkanku, dan mencintaiku. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku disana. Tempat kelahiranku.

Mungkin sampai disini batas seseorang untuk melakukan semua itu kepadaku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan menyerah? Atau merelakan? Entahlah. Karena bayang-bayang itu masih terlintas dibenakku. Banyak kenangan yang sulit untuk aku lupakan. Semua kenangan terindah bersama dengannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku. _Masih pantaskah aku menyebutnya seperti itu?_

Aku akan menyelesaikan semua beban yang aku hadapi. Aku ingin tenang setelahnya. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau korea pada saat aku di China. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa secepat itu menghilangkan berbagai kenanganku. Biarlah kenangan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Aku memberhentikan sebuah taksi, lalu meminta supirnya mengantarku kesebuah alamat. Alamat perusahaan tempat ia berkerja. Diperjalanan, aku tengah mempersiapkan diriku agar tidak mengeluarkan airmata ketika berbicara dengan mereka. Mempersiapkan hatiku. Aku pasti bisa. Karena 'dia' pun bisa…malah dengan sangat mudah.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku telah sampai didepan perusahaannya, namun mataku melihat sebuah mobil yang keluar dari parkiran perusahaan. Dia sehun.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang kupakai. Jam istirahat. Jadi tidak heran jika ia bisa keluar. Aku meminta supir taksi untuk mengikuti mobil itu. dan berhenti disebuah restaurant. Aku melihatnya berjalan bergandengan tangan. Aku tersenyum lirih. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah membayar taksi, aku berjalan memasuki restaurant. Menemukan dua orang yang tengah tertawa bersama. _Iya, aku sudah tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti itu lagi, Sehun. Sehingga aku yakin untuk melepasmu._

Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka yang terletak disamping jendela luar. Aku berdehem. Mereka menatapku heran –cuma wanitanya-, dan wajah terkejut yang kulihat darinya.

Aku tersenyum paksa. ''maaf, mengganggu kalian'' sapaku.

''Siapa?'' tanya wanita itu

''ah! Aku..aku Xi Luhan'' sambil mengulurkan tanganku

''aku Baekhyun dan ini kekasihku Sehun. Silahkan duduk'' jawabnya sambil menjabati tanganku. – _apa? kekasihnya? Bahkan kami belum mengucapkan perpisahan. Baiklah aku yang akan melakukannya._

''ada apa ya Luhan-shi?'' tanya wanita yang bernama Baekhyun. Sedangkan kekasihnya hanya diam menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku duduk di samping Baekhyun.

''tidak apa-apa. Aku perhatikan kalian terlihat sangat bahagia . Apa aku mengganggu kalian?''

''iya kami sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi mungkin kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak menggangu, Luhan-shi'' ucapan Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan perkataannya itu telah menyayat hatiku. Perih.

''aku iri'' ucapku lirih, yang sesekali menatap ke arah Sehun.

''pasanganmu mana?'' tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menatap seseorang yang berada didepanku. ''Pasanganku? Ah! Dia telah meninggalkanku.'' Lalu kemudian menundukkan kepalaku

''jahat sekali'' kesal baekhyun

''Sepertinya begitu. Karena ia telah melamarku. Namun kemudian ia mengembalikan cincinnya. Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi dibandingkan dengan wanita pilihannya sekarang. Yah, aku akui, wanita itu sangan manis, seksi. Berbanding terbalik denganku. Mungkin ia bosan denganku karena aku bukan wanita yang mudah ia ' **miliki** ''. Aku pikir ia berbeda dengan lelaki lain namun ternyata sama saja. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Karena ' **kebutuhan'** lelaki tidak mungkin bisa ditahan.'' Jelasku.

Baekhyun melongo mendengar jawabanku, lalu kemudian memegang kedua tanganku, aku menatapnya. ''Aku turut bersedih. Lupakanlah ia. Lelaki seperti itu tidak pantas untuk kau cintai. Walaupun kita baru berbicara beberapa menit ini, namun aku yakin kau adalah wanita yang semua laki-laki idamkan. Namun mereka terlalu naif, karena melihatmu dari luar. Tidak menghormatimu karena masih menjaga kesucian. Aku harap Sehun tidak seperti itu. Karena aku dan dia sudah..yah kau tahu lah'' ucapnya menatap sang kekasih sambil sedikit merona

Aku terkejut. Namun berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. _Sejauh itukah hubungan kalian?_

 _'_ 'baekhyun-shi, berjanjilah kepadaku untuk menjaga kekasihmu – _kekasihku_ -. Selalu membuatmya tersenyum, selalu membuatnya untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu, karena mungkin tidak ada yang bisa **melakukannya** selain dirimu'' mintaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia bingung dengan permintaanku, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk.

''baiklah, aku permisi. Aku senang melihat kalian bahagia. Dan aku senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-shi, Baekhyun-shi,''Ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap sehun dan beralih ke baekhyun.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Melepas cincin dari jemariku, dan mengambil cincin lainnya dari dalam tasku. Aku menatap cincinku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk aku baca. Kemudian tatapanku beralih untuk melihat dua buah cincin digenggaman tanganku.

''aku melepasmu'' ucapku melihat kearahnya lalu kemudian melempar cincin itu keluar jendela. – _Bukan! Bukan aku. Tapi kau yang melepasku terlebih dahulu-_

''maaf telah menggangu kalian.'' Senyumku kearah baekhyun.

''berbahagialah'' ucapku menatap wajahnya. Airmataku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku pun berlari keluar restaurant. Aku tidak peduli dengan pengunjung restaurant lainnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan baekhyun yang memanggil namaku. Aku tidak ingin menoleh untuk sekedar melihat reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun pov**

Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku laki-laki brengsek yang pantas untuk disakiti, untuk ditinggalkan. Karena ini memang kesalahan terbesarku untuk orang yang sangat ku cintai. Masih pantaskah untuk aku mencintainya? Masih pantaskah untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

Entah setan datang dari mana, sehingga meruntuhkan jiwa kesetiaanku kepada Luhan, hanya untuk wanita yang baru ku kenal. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah anak dari atasanku. Aku mengenalnya ketika atasanku mengenalkan putrinya kepadaku untuk mengajari diperusahaan ini. Kebetulan atasanku mempercayakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mengetahui alasan spesifiknya.

Aku dan baekhyun selalu meluangkan waktu bersama. Baik untuk mengajarinya, makan bersama, pergi berjalan-jalan, sampai dengan aku 'tidur' dengan seseorang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Katakanlah aku brengsek, bajingan. Atau mungkin kata-kata itu tidak cukup untuk menggambarkanku.

Ketika 'tidur' dengannya, segala tentang Luhan telah terlupakan olehku. Aku menikmatinya. Lelaki mana yang tidak menikmati pengalaman pertama mereka. Pagi harinya aku terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa berbusana. Mengingat kejadian yang semalam. Aku menatap wanita disampingku. Aku mengelus rambutnya. Kemudian ia mengecupnya, dan membisikkan kata '' **aku mencintaimu''**

Dari situlah kami menjalin hubungan. Atasanku sekaligus orangtuanya menyetujui hubungan kami. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Luhan. Katakanlah hubungan kami sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, sudah mulai menjauh. Aku bukannya ingin menjalin dua hubungan. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk melepaskan Luhan. Jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku masih mencintainya.

Hari itu, dimana aku dan baekhyun sedang diperjalanan menuju apartmennya, tiba – tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil dari saku celanaku, melihat namanya. Kemudian dengan sedikit gugup aku menjawab panggilannya. _Oh Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukan suara ini. Dia masih mengkhawatirkanku? Maafkan aku Luhanie._ Aku menjawabnya dengan singkat. Karena disampingku ada baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana ini. Karena sebelumnya aku telah melamarnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berbohong kepada Luhan.

 _Seseorang tolong bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kedua orang ini. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka._ _ **''aku mencintaimu''**_ ucap Luhan diseberang sana. Terdengar suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. Apakah dia menangis? Aku tidak menjawab dan sejahat itu aku memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Hari ini baekhyun mengajakku untuk makan siang diluar. Aku menurutinya. Aku memilih sebuah restaurant yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Ketika tengah asik berbicara, tiba-tiba seeorang yang sangat kukenali berada didepan meja kami. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Luhan...Luhanku..

Dia dan baekhyun menceritakan kisahnya, yang tentunya berhubungan denganku. Hatiku serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum, mendengar setiap kata-kata dari bibir mungilnya yang ku rindukan. Astaga! Aku sungguh ingin memeluknya. Menggumamkan kata maaf. Mataku terus metapnya. Mata rusanya.

Sungguh aku merindukan wanita yang telah mencuri hatiku terlalu dalam, yang telah menemaniku selama beberapa tahun. Namun _sialnya_ aku telah mematahkan hatinya dengan begitu mudah.

Aku tercengang ketika ia meminta baekhyun untuk menjagaku. _Apa maksudmu ,Lu ?_

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya. Mataku masih melihatnya. Ia tiba-tiba melepaskan cincin itu. _''Oh tidak. Jangan sayang. Jangan lakukan itu. Ku mohon''_ aku bermonolog dalam hati. Suaraku terasa tercekat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku sadar aku yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan cincinya. Bukan berarti aku melepaskan cintaku untuk luhan. Karena aku bersumpah jika aku mencintainya.

Ia menatapku. Tatapan itu, tatapan kesakitannya. _Sesakit itukah, sayang? Tolong maafkan aku._ Kata-kata maaf, selalu terucap didalam hatiku. **''** _ **Aku melepasmu. Berbahagialah''**_ _,_ setelah kata-kata itu terucap kemudian dia berlari. Aku ingin mengejarnya namun tubuhku terasa beku. Aku ingin memanggilnya namun lidahku kelu.

'' _Luhan, jangan pergi. Aku sungguh menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku minta maaf sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon. Jangan pergi''_

 _''a-aku..sangat mencintaimu''_

 **Sehun Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hari ini terjadi.. Dimana aku melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memendam perasan cinta serta rindu yang teramat menyakitkan ini sendirian.

 _Aku melepasmu…Aku melepasmu…Iya. Aku melepasmu, Oh Sehun._

 _Don't you know it's not true_

 _I'm not afraid, I pretended not to know_

 _I don't want too see you even by coincidence but you two are so good together_

 _I'm fine_

 _Even you aren't mine, I'll keep an eyes on you_

 _I won't forget you so fast, because everything runs slowly_

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya, fanfic ini selesai juga kutulis sekitar 2 jam kkk (setelah pulang dari rumah temen yg ngundang buat malam natalnya **#gada yag nanya bego!** ).

Sedih ga menurut kalian? Apa ada yang nangis? #ngarep #abaikan. Ini cerita ngalir aja pas lagi dengerin lagu younha hari ini. Jujur, aku pas nulis ini, aku netesin airmata. Ngebayangin Luhan yang nahen sakit sendiri. Yang masih bertahan, sampe akhirnya... :'D #akualay #akulebay #abaikan –lagi.

Yang rayain natal –Selamat Natal- bagi readers-nim yang rayain. ^^

Sequel nya...eum...gatau. Mungkin kalau dapat ide...ya...who knows :P , Makanya direview yah, kalo banyak, mungkin nanti dipertimbangkan. :P

* * *

Ayo di review – foll- fav. Jangan pelit-pelit. Aku aja ngasi kalian ciuman nih muaaach #apaansihThor

Silent readers...ga capek kah menyandang predikat itu? Kasih lah sepatah dua patah kata. Itu membuat penulis semangat. Sungguh :'D.

Aku mencintai kalian semua ^^

Mind to review?


	2. SEKUEL pt1

**SEQUEL : TAKE CARE OF MY BOYFRIEND**

 **Cast: Sehun – Luhan – others**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt Confort / Romance**

 **Warn! GS – DLDR – Typo(s) – No Bash !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok lelaki tampan yang tengah bersandar dikursi keagungannya ini masih setia menatap foto dirinya tengah mencium pipi seseorang wanita yang telah lama pergi dari hidupnya. Pergi? Iya. Dirinyalah yang membuat wanita yang dicintainya ini pergi. Dia, Oh Sehun, CEO dari cabang perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayah dari mantan istrinya, Byun Baekhyun.

Dua bulan setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, orangtua dari mereka meminta untuk mempercepat acara pernikahan. Sehun tidak bisa untuk menolak, karena melihat keluarga nya yang sangat bahagia. Ia pun hanya bisa meng-iya-kan, walaupun hatinya menolak. _Memang bodoh!_

Sehun mengingat kembali ketika Byun baekhyun sangat semangat memilih gaun yang akan digunakan untuk pernikahan mereka. Ikut dalam mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya tanpa mengeluhkan rasa lelah. Namun kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama. Karena pada saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim setelah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, sehun bukan mendesahkan nama baekhyun, melainkan nama seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya. Luhan.

Saat itu, sehun benar-benar tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Karena memang sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu memikirkan luhan, namun ia sembunyikan dan mencoba untuk berbahagia. Tapi kenyataannya? Sehun sudah mengeluarkan sebuah nama yang membuat hati istrinya sakit.

Baekhyun kala itu terkejut kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, mendorong tubuh sehun yang berada diatasnya. Air matanya menetes. Hatinya sakit. Sehun yang sadar pun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Saat itu juga ia menceritakan semuanya kepada baekhyun. Tentang dirinya dan Luhan.

Baekhyun semakin menjerit histeris. Disisi lain mungkin ia merasa bersalah kepada luhan, tapi disisi lain juga ia sangat membenci sehun. Sosok yang menjadi suaminya. Saat itu juga, baekhyun pergi dari apartment mereka. Sehun berteriak frustasi. Hatinya juga teriris sakit. Ia sadar telah menyakiti dua wanita. Sehun melempar semua barang yang ada didekatnya, tangan kanannya pun bersimbah darah akibat ia memukul sebuah cermin.

Setiap hari sehun mengunjungi apartment baekyun untuk meminta maaf. Sampai akhirnya baekhyun memaafkannya. Baekhyun meminta perceraian, namun sehun menolak, karena akan menyakiti keluarga mereka. Baekyun menerima penolakan sehun saat ini namun dengan syarat mereka tetap bercerai dibulan keenam pernikahan mereka. Agar kedua keluarga tidak curiga. Selama masih menjadi suami-istri mereka masih tinggal bersama namun tidak dengan tidurnya. Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak dengan sehun. Dan sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena memang ini semua karena dirinya.

Lamunan sehun terbuyarkan oleh seseorang yang menggebrak pelam meja kerjanya. Sehun sedikit menggeram, namun akhirnya ia terenyum melihat sosok lelaki tinggi blasteran kanada-china didepannya ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kris wu!"

"ck! Aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu tuan Oh! Aku sudah berjam-jam disini dan kau masih tidak menyadarinya."

"sungguh?" Tanya oh sehun tidak percaya

"hahaha Tidak. Aku baru saja disini." Jawab kris santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi tepat didepan oh sehun.

"jadi apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya kris

"aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa" sanggah sehun

"pembohong!"

"Well. Aku hanya mengingat tentang mantan kekasih ku dulu" kata sehun sambil menampilkan senyum paksanya

"kau masih mengingatnya? Come on man! Kau bisa mencari yang lain. Kau sudah lama menduda kan" ucap Kris yang heran melihat kelakuan temannya ini. Mengingat sehun betah menyandang status duda.

"aku masih mencintainya, Kris" ucap sehun sambil memejamkan matanya

Kris menyadari kalau sehun tengah memeluk sebuah pigura "Coba aku ingin melihat wanita yang membuatmu seperti ini"

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah kris, yang menatap pigura yang dipeluknya "Tidak" ucapnya singkat lalu memasukkan pigura itu kedalam lacinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya, karena aku telah memiliki seorang istri dan anak" kata kris

"Kenapa kau kemari? Rapat kita adakan besok Kris, kalau kau lupa" Tanya sehun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ck! aku hanya ingin kemari, karena aku bosan diperusahaanku. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ku kerjakan"

"apa kau sudah makan siang?" lanjut kris

"belum" jawab sehun singkat

"kalau begitu, ayo kita makan dicafe sebe ─" kata-kata kris terpotong karena adanya sebuah panggilan

"tunggu sebentar ada video call dari istriku" Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

 ** _"hay daddy!"_** pekik seorang anak perempuan disebrang sana sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya

"hay my princess" Kris yang mengetahui anaknya –Sophia Wu- yang melakukan video call pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat anak yang dirindukannya

 ** _"kapan daddy pulang?"_** kata Sophia sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"secepatnya sayang. Daddy akan pulang secepatnya untuk membawa kalian ke korea"

 ** _"aku merindukanmu dadd"_** ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata

"daddy juga sangat merindukanmu sayang" kata kris masih dengan senyumannya

"hay, anak cantik jangan menangis, nanti hilang cantiknya" goda kris kepada anaknya

" ** _uuh! Daddy aku tetap cantik!"_** kesal anaknya

"hahaha iya, kau tetap cantik sayangku, mommy mana?" Tanya kris ketika baru menyadari istrinya tidak disamping sang anak.

 ** _"mommy lagi membuatku susu"_**

 ** _"sepertinya mommy datang, aku mencintaimu daddy..bye"_**

"daddy mencintai kalian juga sayang, bye". Kris hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Karena ia yakin kalau istrinya tidak mengetahui putrinya diam-diam menghubunginya dengan menggunkan ponsel sang istri. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"tadi putrimu?'' Tanya sehun sambil beranjak dari kursinya

"beruntungnya dirimu Kris" lanjutnya sambil memakai jas kerjanya

"iya aku sangat beruntung memiliki dua princess dihidupku" Jawab kris sambil tersenyum membayangkan kedua princessnya. – _anak dan istri-_

"jangan sia-siakan mereka. Seperti aku dulu" lirihan sehun membuat kris menatapnya.

"tidak akan pernah. Karena aku sangat mencintai mereka. Sudahlah, kau jangan terus-terusan diliputi penyesalan seperti ini" kris menepuk pelan pundak sehun.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah membuat kesalahan besar kris. Kau tidak akan mengerti itu. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukannya" Kris hanya diam menanggapi ucapan sehun, kemudian mengikuti sehun berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kris Wu merupakan rekan bisnis sehun. Mereka bertemu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Kebetulan perusahaannya menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kris. Dari situlah mereka jadi semakin dekat. Kris juga mengetahui sedikit tentang kehidupan sehun. Sehun sendiri yang menceritakannya. Awalnya sehun tidak ingin cerita apa-apa, karena bagaimanapun ini privasinya. Namun, kris mulai jengah karena sehun selalu saja melamun ketika sedang bekerja. Dan kris tidak menyukai itu. Dengan alasan untuk mengurangi pikirannya, akhirnya sehun mulai menceritakan tentang wanita yang dicintainya, dan mantan istrinya. Tapi sampai saat ini, sehun belum memberitau siapa wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bertahun – tahun ini sehun selalu mencari keberadaan luhan. Ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, ia ingin membawa luhan kembali kepelukannya. Sehun mulai mencari diflat kecil milik luhan, namun pemilik flat sudah berbeda, kemudian menghubungi teman-teman luhan yang sehun ketahui, tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa luhan kembali ke china. Mengetahui itu, sehunpun langsung terbang ke china, menuju kediaman luhan, namun keadaan rumah luhan terlihat kosong. Akhirnya ia kembali kekorea, dan menyewa seseorang untuk mencari keberadaan ataupun informasi tentang luhan, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.

Selama itu pula, sehun selalu menangisi luhan, memendam penyesalan yang teramat sangat sakit untuknya. Sekarang Ia mengerti bagaimana kesakitan luhan, karena ia sekarang mengalaminya. Merasakan sakit ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Hari ini sehun mengunjungi sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari apartmentnya. Ia sedang menunggu temannya. "aishh! Selalu telat." Kesalnya sambil melihat jam tangan. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu sambil menyesap segelas capucino latte yang telah dipesannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Melihat banyaknya kendaraan berlalu-lalang dan pejalan kaki. Mereka banyak yang mulai memasuki kafe-kafe maupun restaurant yang berada diseberang, mengingat saat ini adalah waktu untuk makan siang. Ia melihat toko boneka yang terletak diseberang jalan, matanya hanya terfokus pada toko itu saja. Tidak. Bukan pada tokonya melainnya pada sesosok wanita yang memakai dress selutut berwarna pink soft, dengan rambut hitam gelombang sepunggungnya tengah sibuk memilih-milih boneka. Sampai wanita itu membawa boneka beruang yang ukurannya lumayan besar sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya ingin berlari untuk memastikan apakah wanita itu adalah orang yang dicari selama bertahun-tahun ini. Namun baru ia memundurkan kursinya, wanita itu telah masuki taksi.

" _Tidak. Tidak. Dia bukan Luhan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukannya"_ pikir sehun. Iapun mendudukkan drinya kembali.

"Maaf aku telat" ucap seseorang yang menarik kursi tepat didepan sehun

"ck! " jawab sehun sambil menyilangkan kakinya

"Kyungie tadi menelponku, dia muntah-muntah terus. Akhirnya dari kantor aku pulang sebentar untuk melihat keadaannya" jelas Jongin –teman masa sekolah sehun-

"berisi lagi?"

"iya baru 2 bulan" jawab jongin sambil melambaikan tangan ke pelayan kafe dan mulai memesan makanan. "kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya ke sehun

"tidak. Aku sudah kenyang"

"akhirnya Jongsoo akan memiliki adik" sahut jongin sambil tersenyum bahagia

"bahagia sekali" perkataan sehun itu membuat jongin semakin memancarkan wajah bahagia. Dan sehun sedikit iri

"Tentu. Anak adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi memiliki anak dari orang yang kucintai.

Kata-kata jongin tertohok dihati sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit. Jongin yang melihat raut wajah sehunpun langsung melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"sehun, kau harus merasakannya. Tidakkah kau ingin? Maka carilah pendampingmu untuk menggantikan Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita lain, selain dirinya" sehun mulai memejamkan matanya

"tidakkah kau lelah?" pertanyaan jongin membuat sehun membuka matanya kembali, lalu menatap jongin

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuk wanita yang ku cintai, jong." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"kau telah didahului oleh Suho. Kau masih ingat dia?" sehun mengangguk karena memang ia masih mengingat teman kelasnya masa SHS dulu bersama jongin

"Istrinya baru dua bulan kemarin melahirkan. Istrinya keturunan china juga. Namanya Xi…entah lah aku lupa" Sehun hanya terdiam memikirkan sebuah nama. _Mungkinkah?_

Karena sehun tidak menanggapi lagi, maka Jongin memulai percakapan tentang pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Big Bang – IF YOU #playing (disarankan saja :) )**

 **Sehun pov**

Aku melempar jas yang tengah ku kenakan kesembarang tempat, melepaskan dasinya. Lalu kemudian merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. "haah…" ku hela napas sambil melirik jam tangan yang kupakai, tepat pukul 12 malam.

"lu..kau dimana?" bibirku menggumamkan pertanyaanya sambil memejamkan mata. Aku memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan air mata yang menetes . Luhan telah pergi…begitupun dengan cintanya. Dan sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang secara terus menerus meratapi penyesalanku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu dan menunggu. Karena semua yang aku lakukan untuk menemukannya tidak mendapatkan hasil seperti yang diharapkan.

Aku masih mengingat masa lalu dengan luhan ku. Masa-masa dimana kami saling mencintai satu sama lain. Berbagi kebahagian bersama. Bagaimana seorang luhan yang dengan tulus memberikan semua rasa cintanya kepadaku. Bagaimana seorang luhan dengan setia masih tetap mencintai bajingan seperti diriku, sampai akhirnya luhan merasa lelah. Dan mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat? Tidak bisakah Tuhan untuk sebentar saja mengulang waktu, sehingga aku dan luhan tidak akan merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Yang sesakit ini? Seandainya Tuhan memberikanku waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan maupun menyakitinya lagi. Tapi apakah Tuhan mendengarku?

"oh Tuhan!" teriak sehun sambil memukul dadanya , menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Ia sadar telah mendapatkan karma, bahkan mungkin lebih berat. Udara disekitarnya seakan mulai menghilang. Nafasnya serasa tercekat. Dadanya serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Dan terasa sesak secara bersamaan.

 _Tuhan, Aku membutuhkan Luhanku_

 _Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan seperti ini?_

 _Sampai kapan kau menghukumku seperti ini, Tuhan?_

 _Luhan..apakah kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Aku sadar kalau perpisahan ini salah, dan aku menjadi tidak baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

Rapat telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun aku belum berniat untuk bangkit dari tempatku. "kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang ternyata sedari masih berbincang dengan kris. Aku hanya menggelengkan berniat untuk menjawab.

"ck! Kau tidak perlu heran jongin. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku yakin ini pasti karena wanita yang meninggalkannya" dalam hati aku membenarkan semua perkataan Kris.

"sudahlah. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke bar?" Tanya jongin

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku malas

"kau ingatlah istrimu sedang hamil masih saja memikirkan bar" aku terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kris

"Aku ingat. Dan bukan aku yang ingin kesana. Melainkan mengantar sehun. Lalu setelah itu aku pulang" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan mendengar jawaban jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau ia sampai tidak ikut masuk kedalam bar. Ck! Dasar.

"Aku lapar, ayo kerestaurant biasa"

"maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menjemput putriku disekolah barunya. Hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Dan aku akan makan siang dirumah" ucapan kris membuat aku dan jongin menatap kearahnya

"mereka sudah berada dikorea?" Tanya jongin. Kulihat kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Sejak kapan? Kapan-kapan akan aku ajak istriku untuk berkenalan dengan mereka" sahut jongin antusis.

"Hampir seminggu. Tidak masalah. Kau juga harus berkenalan dengan keluarga kecilku ,Sehunah" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kris. Ah! Betapa bahagianya kalian.

Sepeninggal kris, aku dan jongin memutuskan untuk makan berdua. Tidak banyak yang kami perbincangkan, selain masalah perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Dan saatnya untuk orang-orang bersantai dirumah. Namun tidak denganku. Baru saja aku selesai sarapan dengan roti dan segelas susu hangat, aku mendapat panggilan dari kris. Ia mengajakku untuk bertemu di kafe yang biasa kami selalu kunjungi. Dengan alasan Ia akan mengenalkanku dengan istri dan anaknya. Jongin dan kyungsoo juga telah dihubungi.

Aku masuk kedalam kafe dan mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kafe. Dan Kulihat Kris sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku berjalan menuju meja tempatnya. "istri anakmu mana?" tanyaku langsung dan menarik kursi tepat didepan kris.

"mereka masih diapartmen. Aku datang terlebih dahulu karena ada sedikit urusan dengan klienku" jelasnya. Ku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu. "ah! Sebelum kau datang, Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa datang. Kyungsoo mual-mual terus."

"dadyyyyy!" ku toleh kebelakang karena mendengar teriakan seorang anak kecil. Ia berlari menuju meja kami. Gadis itu memeluk lengan kris. Kulihat kris mencium puncak kepalanya sayang. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua orang didepanku ini. Seandainya saja….

"mana mommy?"

"mommy tadi masuk toilet itu, dadd" jawab gadis yang ku ketahui bernama Sophia ini sambil menunjuk arah toilet yang dibelakangku. Ia menatapku bingung. Mungkin karena pertama kali kami bertemu.

"kenalkan ini teman daddy"

"halo uncle, aku Sophia wu" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Tidak lupa disertai dengan senyum indahnya. Mengingatku akan seseorang.

Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya "Oh Sehun, sehun"

"kau sangat cantik sekali" lanjutku sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"tentu. Seperti mommy" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah gadis ini perpaduan kris dan juga mungkin istrinya.

"nah sekarang, my princess duduk dekat Sehun daddy, okay" ucap kris

"eh?" aku dan Sophia memasang wajah bertanya

"lebih baik anakku memanggimu dengan sebutan daddy. Agar kau bisa merasakan kalau menjadi ayah itu sangatlah sempurna. Tidak masalah kan?" aku terpaku mendengar penjelasan kris. Lama kemudian aku tersenyum, dan menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk disampingku ini.

"coba panggil uncle dengan sebutan daddy" perintahku kepada Sophia

"daddy..Sehun daddy" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memeluknya dari samping. Oh Tuhan beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang anak? Kris ikut tersenyum melihat kami tertawa sambil bercanda.

"Kris, maaf aku tadi ketoilet. Perutnya serasa tidak enak" aku lepasnya pelukaku ke Sophia setelah mendengar suara wanita dibelakangku. _Suara ini…_

"tidak apa-apa sayang, duduklah.. dan kenalkan ini temanku"

Aku lalu berdiri dari kursiku dan melihat kearah wanita itu.

DEG…

Pandangan kami bertemu. Wanita yang ku rindukan. Wanita yang kucintai. Wanita yang selama ini ku cari. Wanita yang telah pergi dari hidupku.

 _Luhan….Luhanku…kau kembali…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END or TBC?

Akhirnya, buat readers yg meminta sekuel, ini aku uda update. Gimana? Ngefeel ga? Kalo ga..maafin yee

Ini mau dilanjut lagi atau end aja?

Kalo banyak yg minta lanjut, bakal dilanjut. Tapi kalo ga….ya sampai disini aja cerita ini. Heheheheh ^^

Makaasi yg uda review follow dan favorite dichapter sebelumnya ya…

Review lagi,boleh? Jangan pelit ya …love u readers


	3. PLEASE READ! for readers, and satanSEKAI

HI READERS, ELLA BUKANNYA UPDATE NIH

CUMA MAU NGASITAU AJA, ADA BEBERAPA ORANG YANG PM KE AKU. ABOUT ME N NEW FRIEND **"satanSEKAI"**

KATANYA MEREKA BINGUNG KOK ADA PENMANE **"satanSEKAI"** YANG BALAS REVIEW'an REDERS SEMUA.

GINI LOH YA, AKU JELASIN. ITU AKU SENDIRI YANG BALAS, MINTA TOLONG KE READER **"satanSEKAI"** PINJAM SEBENTAR AKUN NYA, INI AKUNKU SEMPET BERMASALAH GATAU KENAPA. NGETIK BALASAN PM KALIAN + NGETIK DI "CREATE NEW DOC" AJA GA BISA, SOALNYA BIASANYA AKU COPAS DRI FILENYA BARU UPDATE, TP CHAP KMRIN AKU LGSUNG PAKE YG FILE UPLOAD.

* * *

 **KENAPA SAMA DIA? KARENA AKU SAMA DIA SERING PM'AN DI FFN/SMSan/ATO ApaPUN CERITA TENTANG HUNHAN, SALING BERBAGI FF HUNHAN, ATAUPUN IDE CERITA. DY JG YANG NYURUH AKU BUAT FF PAKE LAGU DG JUDUL FF INI** (hehehe maklum kita berdua hunhanship jadi kalo bahas mereka kita nyambung aja) **DARI SITU KITA DEKET, KITA JUGA SEUMURAN. AND BUAT MINTA TOLONG JADI GA SUNGKAN AJA.**

 **KARENA DEMI TUHAN AKU DAN DIA BERBEDA. "satanSEKAI" BILANG ADA READER YANG "NODONG" DY.**

 **PLEASE, STOP IT !**

* * *

AKU KAGET AJA PAS DIKASITAU DIA, SOALNYA DY CUMA READER **BUKAN** AUTHOR, DY NYA SIH KATANYA CUEK AJA, TAPI AKU YANG NGERASA GIMANA2.

AKU GA BAKAL NGASITAU SIAPA YG PM DY AND APA ISINYA, BERHARAP READER ITU BACA PEMBERITAHUAN INI AND MINTA MAAF SAMA DIA.

AKU JUGA MINTA MAAF KARENA GA KOMFIRMASI TTG INI, KEMARIN2 BELUM ADA WAKTU BUAT BUKA FFN /BOW/.

AKU JUGA SERING PM'AN TTG HUNHAN DENGAN READERS YG BERNAMA "BEE" :D ,, TAPI AKU KENAL/TAU ' **satanSEKAI"** LEBIH DULU.

TAPI UNTUK BEBERAPA READERS, AKU BALAS REVIEWNYA PAKE PENMANE KU SENDIRI KAN? MASUK KAN BALASAN UTK KALIAN? (soalnya uda ga knp2)

* * *

untuk temen seHUNHAN ku **''satanSEKAI''** makasi udah bantu minjemin akun, aku juga minta maaf dengan salah satu kelakuan reader :')

hi, kamu semangati aku ttg penelitianku? kamu juga semangat chingu ! kkkk (baca pm ku)

Buat readers semua, saranghae...


End file.
